Te juro que cumpliré mi promesa
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Las pisadas pequeñas pero fuertes resonaron por los pasillos de piedra, un sonido peculiar, el único capaz de sacarla de su ensoñación. Cada vez más cerca y cada vez más rápidos, anunciaban su llegada, le contaban de la alegría que el chico cargaba, un sentimiento especial que había surgido solo para ella. "Lapis, conseguí las llaves. ¿Ves? Cumpli mi promesa, ¡Vamos a jugar!".


Te juro que cumpliré mi promesa

.

 _Las pisadas pequeñas pero fuertes resonaron por los pasillos de piedra, un sonido peculiar, el único capaz de sacarla de su ensoñación. Cada vez más cerca y cada vez más rápidos, anunciaban su llegada, le contaban de la alegría que el chico cargaba, un sentimiento especial que había surgido solo para ella._

 _Frente a su celda apareció un joven de cabellos negros, en sus ropas llevaba la distinta estrella del reino y en su rostro la sonrisa más amigable y sincera que había visto. EL sentimiento en sus ojos era tan puro, que la encegueció un poco. No había intenciones ocultas, no había mentiras, era bello y él único que la miraba así. No importaban las noticias que pudiera traerle, la sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta._

" _Lapis, conseguí las llaves. ¿Ves? Juré que cumpliría mi promesa, vine por ti"_

 _Manos pequeñas, manos ansiosas, rápidamente, torpemente trabajaban para abrir la puerta. Las llaves casi se le cayeron y ella las agarro antes de que tocaran el piso, sus ojos se fijaron en su amigo, aún incapaz de creer lo que decía, la fe la había perdido hace tanto tiempo. Su mano tiesa, su rostro anonado, su ser repentinamente envuelto solo por una presencia, por las intenciones y la promesa que se había cumplido. Las llaves fueron devueltas en silencio y recibidas con regocijo._

" _Gracias Lapis"_

 _La sonrisa se hizo más grande y las manos ansiosas tocaron las suyas. ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera tal contacto? Ella que estaba en el suelo, con harapos por ropas y un título de enemigo que la había ahogado incontables días, en la oscuridad… y aún así, nada de ello importaba; él estaba aquí por ella. La puerta se abrió y una mano se le presento junto al furor ardiente que mostraban los ojos de su salvador, no, su amigo._

" _¡Vamos a jugar!"_

 _Con una fuerza que jamás hubiera imaginado la levantó y la llevó, donde ella misma no había logrado ir._

\- ¡Lapis!

Su nombre, claro y fuerte la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aquel recuerdo de ensueño, más preciado que cualquier tesoro hecho de oro, más poderoso que cualquier gobernante y más vasto que ningún reino en este mundo; fue guardado con cuidado por el más poderosos de los cofres y con la más fiel de la llaves, a salvo estaba dentro ella.

Una muchacha de piel como el chocolate con leche que solían compartir, se le acerco. Se enderezó sobre la mesa en la había caído dormida, un pequeño diario reposaba bajo sus brazos y una cortina se mecía levemente a merced del viento. Este mundo poseía belleza y bondad, él se lo había enseñado y la chica frente a ella fue una de las primeras muestras.

\- ¿Qué sucede Connie?

La mirada aunque alegre también mostraba inquietud. Se levantó lista para escuchar y poder partir a brindar su ayuda.

\- Es Steven.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar fuera del cuarto, por pasillos de piedra iluminados por la luz del sol, no debía ser todavía medio día, pero lo más probable es que no faltaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Steven?

\- Dice que quiere ir al mercado a comprar dulces. Garnet le dio permiso solo si alguien lo acompaña, yo me ofrecí, pero no la convenció, así que Steven pensó que podías ser tú quien lo acompañara.

Garnet, es el caballero más fuerte de todos los guerreros en el reino, de caza noble, era la hija de las difunta consejera real Zafiro y el gran caballero Rubí, ambas habían servido en el reinado anterior. Garnet desempeñaba le papel de consejera de guerra y principal general del príncipe; y en cierto modo de la madre que le daba permiso para salir del castillo y quedarse despierto hasta tarde, también había mostrado incontables ocasiones ser quien más fe poseía en el joven príncipe.

Connie, sin embargo, era una simple muchacha de la pequeña ciudadela fuera del castillo, estudiaba el arte de la espada como la joven y única aprendiz de la gran maestra de la espadas Perla, aunque es joven mostraba ser sumamente dotada. Steven la había conocido un día a la afueras del castillo, cerca de un río cuando había escapado de la constante vigilancia de Perla, desde esa tarde se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Al igual que con ella, a Steven no le importó ni su origen, ni su estatus.

Doblaron por el pasillo, al final del corredor se encontraban las escaleras que los llevarían al patio central, donde su amigo, el príncipe, estaba esperándolas. Ninguna necesitaba de indicación alguna para saber que Steven ya estaría a las puertas del castillo esperándolas para salir y que probablemente Garnet, era lo único que se interponía entre él y los dulces de la pequeña ciudad.

\- Connie, Lapis.

Apenas salieron por la puerta de madera el príncipe corrió hacia ellas, sus tres consejeras más importantes siguiéndolo de cerca; Garnet, Perla y Amatista.

Amatista había sido una amiga muy cercana a la reina, algunos decían que incluso había sido tratada como una hija más de la soberana; y aunque no poseía ningún habilidad intelectual sobresaliente como para el cargo de consejera, Steven había crecido con ella y la había nombrado consejera.

\- Mi príncipe.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su amigo, no era necesario, jamás con Steven, pero así lograba ocultar la sonrisa que siempre se le escapaba.

\- Lapis te he dicho que no hagas eso, somos amigos, no tienes que hacerlo; y tampoco me llames príncipe, es raro.

Se enderezo, una risilla pequeña escapándosele de todas formas, sus sonrisas siempre se volvían más rebeldes que cualquier ser en la tierra cuando estaba con Steven.

\- Intentare recordarlo la próxima vez.

Steven asintió a su respuesta y las tomo a ambas de la manos.

\- Bueno, ahora que están aquí , ¡vamos por los dulces! Nos vemos Garnet, Perla, Amatista.

Steven comenzó a correr y ellas le siguieron el paso, en ningún momento soltándose de las manos. Steven era un príncipe, parte de la realiza, elegido por sobre todos para gobernar, incluso si su reino era pequeño y simple era uno de los más poderoso, su nombre inspiraba respeto, adoración, el amor y cariño más honestos por parte de todos los ciudadanos que conformaban su pueblo… y aún así, les daba la mano.

\- ¡Cuídate Steven y no te alejes de Lapis, cuídalo Connie!

Connie volteo levemente su cabeza para ver su maestra, nunca deteniéndose en su carrera y tampoco soltando a Steven.

\- Sí maestra, ¡puede confiar en mi!

Connie le dio una risa traviesa y las dos rieron, sabiendo que ninguna tomaba en serio las palabras de las sobre-protectoras mujeres que dejaban atrás. Algunas veces parecían olvidar, que pese su apariencia infantil y su espíritu ingenio, era el príncipe quien siempre terminaba protegiéndolas a ellas, pues era más fuerte que cualquier soberano del que hubieran oído hablar.

\- ¿Qué dulces quieren comprar primero?

Fue lo que les preguntó antes de que se perdieran en las calles de la ciudad.

 _Su poder era único, jamás había conocido a alguien similar a ella, capaz de recodar las cosas con tanto detalle, sin error ni falla, era un libro viviente y su tema era todo aquel que existente. Fue por esto, que cuando pequeña fue entregada por su familia a las eruditas del reino. Al final era su memoria y no su habilidad de controlar el agua lo que había llamado la atención. No fue sino muchos años después que entendió el porque,_ el conocimiento es poder _, se lo habían dicho tantas veces, pero nunca había vislumbrado el significado tras esas palabras, así como tampoco la codicia de sus dueños. Ella no tenía ni rey ni reina, tan solo una ama._

 _La guerra estalló cuando ella tenia trece años. Su ama y el reino contra el de la reina Rose. Batallas incontables, guerreras caídas y su pueblo muriendo de hambre y enfermedad. No importó cuanto supiera del pasado, cuanta información certera pudiera darle a su reina, las múltiples tácticas que hubiera ayudado a planificar, su enemigo había echo todo, hasta lo imposible, por detener su avancé bélico. La Reina Bondadosa la llamaban en muchas tierras, pero nunca nadie hablaba de la gran estratega que se ocultaba. Siempre flexible al más poderoso de los ataques, les mostró sus púas y contrarrestó hasta la más sucias y viles de las tácticas de su ama._

 _Al final su reina se rindió y como ofrenda de paz ella fue entregada, su titulo: la estratega que había guiado la batalla. La broma de mal gusto jamás le había echo gracia, ella era un ejemplo más de lo que pasaba con quienes fallaban._

 _La Reina Rose la acepto valorando su peculiar habilidad, al final quedo en manos de las consejera de la reina y en una celda, pensó que pasaría el resto de sus días._

 _Era oscuro, helado y solitario. En esa celda… por el resto de sus días._

 _Se sentía tan sola._

Despertó sobresaltada, su corazón latía ferozmente en su pecho, amenazándola con salir y su respiración se le escapaba. ¿Por qué era tan difícil respirar? ¿Dónde estaba? El hecho de no estar rodeada por oscuridad fue lo primero que registro.

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo a su corazón calmarse y a su respiración normalizarse. Tan solo era su cuarto, su cama, su hogar, no la celda, no ese frío y solitario lugar. Se secó el sudor de la frente y con sus brazos abrazo sus rodillas. Sus manos era puños blancos manchados con finas líneas de sangre, no se percataba de la fuerza que hacía. No era la celda, lo sabía, se lo repitió una y otra vez. Pero al final el castillo le era igual, era este el lugar donde la habían encerrado por años, nadie nunca preguntándose que falta podía tener ella en las decisiones de una reina que había perdido la batalla, una reina sin súbditos. La reina del país de esclavos.

Steven era su amigo, lo sabía, entendía muy bien que él siempre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y un cariño que solo él le podía otorgar. También era conciente de los años que habían pasado desde que había puesto un pie en las tierras que durante su vida había llamado hogar, que ya no había un lugar para ella, no esas tierras y tampoco en el pasado; y aunque lo tuviera en el presente, no podía mirar al futuro. No sin verlo una vez más y poder así aceptarlo, por si misma y no porque la hubieran encerrado, que no tenía un lugar en el reino que la había usado como una moneda de cambio y que no era aquella celda oscura, la que aprisionaba, sino una oscuridad mucho más siniestra que en noches como esta la torturaban.

Necesitaba hacerlo, pues comprendía que en ella aún vivía el fantasma del oído y que todas las noches eran sus mismos sentimientos los que susurraba pesadillas, mentiras, que no importaba si la celda era más lujosa y tenía nombre de amistad.

Steven no merecía que aquel fantasma siquiera asociara su persona a ese pesar que hundía a su corazón en agua metafórica.

Se levantó, con una decisión nacida por amor, un amor que Steven le había dado, un amor que Steven le había enseñado, un amor por ella misma que pensó que había olvidado. No sería más una prisionera, no en una celda, ni tampoco en un pasado, no dejaría que ni ella misma fuera quien atormentara su existencia. No desperdiciaría la libertad que un chico que jamás había oído de ella le había otorgado.

Miro por su ventana, la luna hermosa y brillante en el cielo le dijo que tan solo faltaban un par de horas para que saliera el sol. No necesitaba más, no necesitaba menos, tomo un bolso de cuero y comenzó a empacar.

.

\- Pero Lapis… no quiero que te vayas.

A las puertas del castillo se arrodillo junto a su amigo, su rostro quedó a la altura del príncipe. Sus consejeras, su amiga y el Rey regente a sus espaladas, todos los miraban, todos con distintos sentimientos, preocupación, temor, pero ella solo veía los de Steven.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito que me dejes ir.

\- Pero… - Los ojos de su amigo se llenaron de lagrimas y sintió una cadena, más pesada que cualquiera otra, hundir su corazón – Es que si te vas. ¿Qué tal si todo es como era antes? ¿Qué tal si no quieres volver? Ya no podré volver a verte.

Sonrío, dulcemente y le tomo la mano.

\- Eso jamás pasaría, se que no hay un lugar para mi allá. Tan solo necesito verlo, para que este sentimiento al fin me deje en paz.

Cerró los ojos y le sonrío, era la primera vez que lo mencionaba y sabía que no necesitaba de más palabras para que Steven ni nadie más comprendiera. Abrió los ojos, sus amigo la miraba con aquella mirada fuerte y compresiva, era esa fortaleza que solo el poseía.

\- Además, te prometo que volveré.

La sonrisa que le dio rompió la cadenas, su corazón ligero flotaba sin temor.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Te juró que cumpliré mi promesa y antes de que lo sepas, estaré de vuelta.

Steven se abalanzo hacia ella, casi ocasionado que ambos cayeran y la abrazo. Un gesto calido, mil palabras que no ninguno podía expresar en tan simple gesto.

\- Después de todo donde estés tú es mi hogar.

Lo abrazó, un gesto simple pero el único que conocía para decirle como se sentía.

.

El reino ya no era más, tras su batalla contra la Reina Rose, la devastación y el dolor que habían sufrido lo había condenado y ahora todo era parte del reino de la Reina Amarilla. Lo sabía, había leído sobre la caída de su tierra natal en la biblioteca del palacio y aunque en un principio le había causado un dolor que jamás imagino que estas tierras pudieran causarle, aún necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que había quedado y caminar con sus propios pies por aquellas tierras con la libertad que le habían mostrado.

Al frente suyo estaba los bosques de las estrellas, la frontera entre el reino del Príncipe Steven y La Reina Amarilla. Siempre se había pregunta, ¿si no eran las consejeras de Steven quienes la hacían sentir una prisionera? Era cierto, que no confiaba en ellas, no podía, no después de tantos años y sabía, que eran ellas quienes no querían que dejara el reino. Mas no era odio lo que sentía, eran ellas quienes se habían disculpado por los errores de otros y entendía que aquel sentimiento venía de la incertidumbre que gobernaba los corazones humanos, que tan solo se preocupaban por Steven... pero aún así. No lo entendía, no comprendía porque lo necesitaba, pero sabía que era necesario.

Se encontraba ya a la mitad del bosque, probablemente lo único que no había cambiado en todo este tiempo. Steven le había dado su libertad, total y completa, como ni siquiera su propia Reina, su propia tierra, jamás se la habían otorgado. Jamás interesado en sus poderes ni en sus habilidades, Steven solo quería su amistad y sin siquiera intentarlo, no solo se había vuelto su amigo, había alejado a sus carceleras, reales e imaginarias, ya nunca más una herramienta; pero era su tarea y no la de Steven la de derrotarlos, debía ser capaz de levantase por si misma, incluso si tan solo fuera una vez más.

Corrió por los bosques, sus pisadas cada vez más rápidas. ¿Fue así como se sintió Steven cuando la liberó de aquella celda? Las cadenas de su mente le parecían tan lejanas, ¿estaban junto a las de aquella celda? No había nadie que detuviera sus pasos, que comandara sus acciones, ni que definiera su destino.

Salio del bosque a un pequeño pueblo, que antes no había estado allí. Los campos estaban llenos de vegetales y los animales caminaban por los caminos junto a los niños. Río, como no lo había echo en tanto tiempo, era tan ridículo, incluso para ella, que hubiera sido el caminar por ese bosque y ver un pueblo descocido, lo que necesitaba para sentirse libre, para finalmente eliminar al fantasma.

Comenzó a caminar, en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche, era absurdo para ella, ahora que lo pensaba, pero sabía, que era lo que necesitaba.

Hoy descansaría y mañana continuaría su viaje, así en un par de días vería la capital y su viaje terminaría, estaría libre de si misma y podría volver. Ya podía vislumbrar la cara de Steven cuando volviera con uno o dos regalos.

Estaba feliz, gozosa, tanto así, que no noto a la patrulla de caballeras que se acercaba al pueblo.

 _Pisadas fuertes y seguras, tan desagradables, tan dolorosas, acompañaron la apertura de la puerta que no debió abrirse. A la entrada de otra celda, de su nueva celda, estaba su carcelera Jasper._

 _\- Veo que estas despierta._

 _La miro con sus ojos vacíos. Había sido tan tonta, una necia. Estaba de vuelta en la celda._

 _Estaba tan sola._

 _\- ¿Lista para compartir uno o dos historias?_

 _Manos robustas bruscamente la tomaron la del pelo y la jalaron, de vuelta al cuatro húmedo donde la interrogaron._

 _Vagamente recordó un lugar mejor mientras sentía que sus pulmones explotaban al gritar de dolor. Suplicas sin oídos que las oyesen._

 _La soledad la mataría antes que pudiera dar su regalo._

 _El regalo, estaba perdido._

 _._

 _Abrió los ojos con pesar, y observo la luna que por una pequeña rendija dejo entro su suave y tenue luz. Una vez más en estaba en el frío, oscuro lugar, de alguna forma la muerta la había evadido… No ellas la habían alejado de la muerte, dolía tanto, ¿porqué no la dejaban morir?_

 _Una sola lagrima salio de sus ojos, lo extrañaba, extrañaba tanto a su amigo. ¿Por qué había dejado su hogar en primer lugar? La rezón le parecía tan insignificante._

 _\- Steven._

 _Murmuro entre sollozos, sin notar a la figura a las afuera de sus celdas. Al final cayo dormida, sin comprender como había podido ser tan necia._

 _\- A Jasper le gustara saber esto._

 _Un soldado de cabello peculiarmente triangularse llevo el plato pequeño con trozos de pan que acaba de dejar al interior de la celda. Esa era toda la comida que recibía desde hace cinco días, pero ya no más._

 _Al otro día le trajeron un gran plato, lleno de carne y vegetales. Jasper le dejo la comida y aunque una pequeña voz le dijo que no comiera, que no aceptará, que algo andaba mal, el hambre era más haya de racional._

 _\- Un pequeño pajarito me contó que eres amiga del joven Príncipe Steven._

 _La comida se le atoro en la garganta y sintió su estomago revolverse en repugnancia y miedo._

 _\- Sabía que eras importante._

 _La miro como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más codiciado por los hombres. Dejo caer el plato al piso y no pudo más que mirar al suelo. Su mirada si antes era vacía, ahora era desoladora._

 _\- Pero jamás imagine que tanto. Si incluso lo hemos comprobado._

 _La desencadeno y de un brazo la arrastro hasta un cuarto, su prisión ahora tenía una cama con suaves sabanas. Se dejo caer contra la puerta y lloró, hasta que se le salio el alma._

 _Ella entendía muy bien el significado de esas palabras._

.

Su escudo choco contra el martillo, el brazo le templo ante el impacto, pero el no retrocedería. Tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía fallarle, no cuando el destino había sido tan cruel.

La risa desagradable retumbo en sus oídos, mientras Jasper, un caballero de otro reino, volvía a arremeter contra él.

\- ¡Abajo!

En sincronización perfecta, ayudo a Connie a entrar en la batalla, una estrategia para que cruzará las líneas enemigas. Jasper era la ultima línea y no perdería, no podía perder.

Recordó levemente las batallas contra Perla, Jasper era fuerte, pero ellos eran ágiles. El martillo estaba en movimiento a duras penas logro esquivarlo antes de que diera con su cabeza, Jasper lo miro, mientras con fuerza sacaba el martillo que se había incrustado en la pared.

\- Ingenuo, ¡tanto por una simple plebeya!

El martillo fue levantado sobre la cabeza de su enemiga, listo para bajar y con toda intención de lastimar al príncipe.

\- ¡Si tan solo la hubieras escuchado gritar!

Su mirada se volvió ilegible y con firmeza detuvo el golpe con su escudo, su enemigo siendo el que soltó su arma.

\- ¡Steven!

Lapis estaba atrás de ellos, Connie se apoyaba en ella, la diferencia de tamaño y la postura de su amiga denotaba que incluso el apoyo causaba un dolor aún mayor.

\- ¡Su gema esta rota!

Connie le grito, ahora notaba las lagrimas en sus ojos. Su mirada se centro en Lapis, su apariencia era todo lo necesario para saber como le habían echo daño, su amiga había sido destruida.

\- ¡Steven!

Todo ocurrió rápido, sin que lo notara Jasper había recuperado su martillo y cuando estaba a punto de conectar, una mano de agua la detuvo.

Connie estaba en el piso, retenida por brazos de agua.

\- Maldita, como te atreves a hacerle daño.

Lapis flotaba en el aire, alas deformes, aterradoras, también echas de agua la soportaban.

\- Morirás, ¡conmigo!

Mientras una gran corriente de agua se llevaba a su amiga y su carcelera, escucho la piedra de lápiz de trisarse.

\- En una celda de agua.

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que desaparecieran.

.

El joven príncipe sollozo, un llanto profundo que le desgarraba el alma. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su querida amiga Lapis Lazuli, frío y sin vida tras ser encontrado a las orillas del lago. Ahora ella precia dormir, en la cama de flores que la sujetaba con delicadeza, pero al fin y al cabo, era su cuerpo sin vida que estaba listo para ser cremado. Aquellos ojos que jamás volverían a abrirse le daban la despedida.

Habían capturado a su amiga, la habían torturado, encarcelado y cuando ella se había negado a hablar, la usaron como señuelo para obtenerlo a él… y cuando era su turno de ayudarla, una distracción le había costado la vida. Habían llegado a tiempo y él había sido tan inútil.

Sabía que la gente lo llamaba el protector, que hablaban de su talento único para sanar no solo heridas, pero también corazones, que él era la más bondadosa y fuerte de las personas en la tierra, que con él nada malo podía pasar… Frente a ella sintió como espada atravesándole el corazón, las mentiras que a su pueblo le había echo creer.

En su mano, miro el paquete de dulces y el pequeño juguete, ambos les habían sido mandados en un bolso que conocía muy bien, pues era el que le había dado a Lapis la primera que habían salido a ver la ciudadela, era el bolso con que partió esa mañana. Se lo habían devuelto con una carta que exigía la presencia del príncipe en el reino enemigo en condiciones de sumisión; pero más importante que eso, era la carta en malas condiciones dentro del bolso, pues era una que Lapis le había escrito a su amigo. Un pequeño y mal cuidado papel en la que le contaba de las cosas que había visto, los sentimientos que la abrazaban y los que al fin la habían dejado en paz; en un ultimo párrafo le contaba que los pequeños objetos eran un regalo, presentes y palabras pensadas solo para él.

Cerró su mano, resguardando los objetos en ella. Al final todo lo que quedaba era un recuerdo, la memoria de una amiga que murió en busca de su libertad.

" _Te juró que cumpliré mi promesa y antes de que lo sepas, estaré de vuelta"_

Acerco los objetos a su pecho y lloró hasta que pensó que no le quedaba nada más adentro. El recuerdo de una promesa que jamás se cumpliría lo acompaño aquella noche, la muerte de su amiga durante toda su vida.

* * *

 **NA:** Maka, para ti sin beta reader por que no tengo :D

Este fic fue escrito solo para darle algo a una amiga, ella me pidio algo triste asi que agradescanle :P


End file.
